whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Weeping Master
) |death = |clan = [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]] |generation = 4th |sire = Haqim |childer = Dastur Anosh |allegiance = Lost Tribe |rank = Founder and prophet for the Lost Tribe |alias = * The Weeping Master * The Weeping Heretic }} The Weeping Master was an Assamite methuselah that consumed the bloody tears of the Weeping Stone and became plagued by visions of the murder of the Second Generation. He was founder and prophet for the Lost Tribe, a cult that was the foundation to the sub-sect known as the Black Hand. Biography The Weeping Master posed as a mere scribe among mortals who attended to the company of , until he met a young seer who guided him to the Stone with the help of precognitive dreams. When the pair found the statue the vampire could not help but taste the bloody tears, and as he did, was struck by visions of the murder of the Second Generation. He began crying his own tears of blood and hated the Third Generation for their crime. After these revelations he Embraced Dastur Anosh and left for Alamut to introduce him to the clan and tell of his visions. The Kindred of Alamut desired the knowledge of where the Stone might lie, but the Weeping Master refused to tell them. With his childe he left the lands controlled by Alamut, but were followed. Three dark-skinned Kindred appeared at the edge of their encampment as the sun set in the west. These emissaries of Alamut ordered them to return to the Eagle's Nest, but Anosh's master refused. The only reply the emissaries gave were drawn blades, and the childe Anosh hid. The battle that took place was hideous, the kind of carnage that only Kindred of many years can unleash, but in the end only the Weeping Master stood. The Master and Anosh traveled to Africa where they met many strange Kindred. There he was first called the "Weeping Master" for his oft-bloodied eyes and his terrible power. The African Kindred soon learned to leave the ebon-skinned scholar and his apprentice in peace as they passed. Over the centuries, the Master began to degenerate. He often spent entire evenings in thrall to his visions, weeping uncontrollably. The Weeping Master forgot his name entirely, and nearly slew his childe when Anosh called him by it. He was falling into his visions and finding it harder and harder to find a way back. More than once, he emerged from his trances in a frenzy, and Embraced no few of his victims afterward, forcing Anosh to take his new siblings under his wing. The Weeping Master sorrowfully referred to himself and his childer as the "Lost Tribe of Alamut", never daring to risk returning to that citadel. Over the next few centuries the Lost Tribe grew and attracted a small handful of others. It assumed a cultic reverence, with the Weeping Master as their prophet and Anosh as his high priest and interpreter. They built a haven near the Weeping Stone, and members of the Lost Tribe guarded the site from others. In time the Lost Tribe discovered that the agents of Alamut sought them once more. They fled the site of the Weeping Stone, hoping to protect its location through obscurity and diversion. The Lost Tribe established a hold in the bustling young metropolis of Alexandria in Egypt. The resources of the city proved useful in the development of the Tribe's strange philosophy. They sought evidence of the Third Generation, first as proof of their existence, and then with a fanatic's zeal and desire to destroy them. Anosh counseled slow progress in such things – the sheer power of the Antediluvians was inspiration toward diligent planning and study. It was here that the Lost Tribe found fragments of the Book of Nod. Its words further galvanized their philosophy and spurred their research. But even before they were able to formulate any plans for discovering and destroying any of the Antediluvians, the hawks of Alamut found them and attacked their hold. Vicious fighting brought about the Final Death of many of the Lost Tribe. Anosh managed to smuggle a number of his brethren to safety, but Alamut's agents captured the Weeping Master and spirited him back to Alamut, never to be seen again. References * Category:Assamite Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character